The Stranger
by ZombieSlayers
Summary: The remnants of the Pokemon world's criminal teams have banded together to take over the planet and almost all of the Dexholders have been turned to stone with a strange weapon a mysterious teen has been tasked to crush the criminal organization and rescue the Dexholders but by who and why does he seem so strange? ALERT major rewrite is coming for this story.
1. Chapter 1

Two girls are running through a forest one average brunette the other a small blond both are pretty dinged up. The brunette behind the petite blond yells.

Yellow "I knew this wasn't a good idea we should've come with some more people to back us up".

Yellow says "well they probably have setup a trap the longer we take the more their prepared too."

"Blue we can't stop" Yellow states

"I know," just as she said that her right foot caught a tree root and she fell.

"Blue" Yellow screamed she was heading back when a blast of energy she knew too well hit the brunette turning her to stone.

Yellow kept running until she realized she ran to a dead end.

Her pursuers ran up seeing her trapped one of the two started to taunt "her and the last of the dexholders is turned to stone."

Yellow closed her eyes waiting for the blast instead a bright flash was seen through her eye lids.

She opened her eyes their standing there was a teen boy of average height but what she was anything but.

He ran forward grabbed the man's wrist who was taunting the girl twisted it which disarm him of his odd weapon (turns people to stone) he then grabs his collar a squeezes on a pressure point knocking him out instantly and in a nonlethal way.

The other person is a girl and she is shaking "please don't hurt me I'll change that girl Blue back to normal."

The strange teen pauses possibly running the plea through his head then for the first time in the encounter speaks.

The way he does and the tone dumbfounds both girls.

"Sure I don't want to hurt people unless their trying to hurt me or others especially I don't want to hurt them when they offer to help me with something I need to do" he says cheerfully.

Yellow faints the boy sees this and runs over and catches her.

"Wow she is really light" he says out loud

The still shaken girl that is still conscious says "that probably because she is starving."

The boy looks over "I know both their names what should I call you."

The girl with a sad expression looks down a "crook, criminal, or garbage."

The boy pauses sits Yellow down and walks over and raises the girl's chin looks right into her eyes.

She develops a small blush

Well he says after a long pause "those names don't suit you give me a nickname then."

Then he lets go over her chin and takes a step back.

The girl gives a small smile to him for his kind words "my real name is Jillian but my friends call me Jill."

He then says "well you don't mind if I call you Jill then."

Jill responds "no I don't mind it."

"Alright" he picks up Yellow and slings her over his shoulder.

Well lets go turn Blue back to normal but first. He walks over to the still unconscious man. Takes all his weapons but pauses when he comes across 6 red and white spheres with a button in the center.

He asks "Jill what are these"

She answers shocked "those are poke balls you've must've seen them before."

He pauses "I'll explain later."

"You should take those they were taken from captured dexholders and have mind control equipment on them."

"Good I would've had to do that at some point." Leaving the man with some supplies the mysterious teen gave for the man to use to treats his wounds and hopefully get out of the woods. Jill and the Teen headed back to the stone statue known as Blue

Jill stops and says "to reverse the transformation I need the gun and I will flip a switch and fire at her and she will turn back to normal."

He nonchalantly hands her the gun

Shocked she says "aren't you suspicious that I would shoot you instead?"

He replies just as nonchalant as before "nope it won't work and I trust you besides if you were going to try that why question if I was suspicious instead of just doing? it that would been more likely to work."

She still shocked finally manages to get her jaw off the ground flips the switches and fires at petrified Blue.

She regains her color and wobbles the teen moves from the tree stump he was leaning on quickly dashes over and catches the other unconscious girl and slings her onto his other shoulder.

He says "she is definitely a starving girl someone her height and age should probably weigh twice what she weighs."

"Jill where's the nearest town?" he questions

She says "pallet town" she points to her left. He begins to start walking when from behind Jill calls "ummm can I come with you my former employers probably want me dead?"

"Oh I thought you were already coming?" he says while walking.

While walking rain starts to drizzle "I hope we get their soon, there already malnourished if they get a cold it could kill them" the teen states referring to the girls he is carrying.

Jill interjects "there is an old cabin out here it's in good shape and the roof doesn't leak."

"Where is it" he asks

"Well its close we just need to turn around and go west for about 5 minutes then it's in a small clearing" Jill states

"Good there getting to cold for this to be a wasted detour." he says

So they head to the cabin and Jill opens the door for the burdened boy. Enters then herself and closes the door behind them.

He puts them down on the dry floor opens the backpack he was carrying pulls out some bandages and a disinfectant. "Hey Jill can you get the flashlight I have in my pack out?" she does as asked; she walks over "Thanks could you turn it on and keep on them as a fix them up?" he asks also.

"Sure" Jill responds with a small smile.

He pours some of the disinfectant on his hands to sterilize them.

He pulls a canteen attached to his clothing and gets out a rag pours the water from the canteen clean the dirt off the passed out girls wounds then douses the wounds with disinfectant then bandages the girls as well.

Jill remarks "wow you are good at first aid"

The boy replies "Thanks it's a good skill to know you never know when you might need it."

With that he leans over to his pack and pulls out a bed roll and a thermal blanket.

He sets up the bed and calls over to Jill "hey their clothes are filthy and soaking wet you mind stripping them down to their underwear and can put on them some spare t-shirts I have in my pack."

"Sure I'll do that"

"Then let me step into another room." He says

"Such a gentleman" she teases.

The boy blushes at this but she can't see because he is heading to a door and he has his back to her.

"Call me when you finish" he says through the door.

He got a muffled "okay" as an answer.

In 2 minutes he heard "you can come back in now."

He returned seeing the wet pile of the two girls' clothes. He picks them up and drapes them over a bar to dry.

He nods to Jill "you look tired."

"Yeah I am *yawn*" she spoke back.

Again he nods walks to his pack and pulls out a sleeping bag.

He unzips it "here use it I slept on worse places then the ground."

"Thanks" Jill says back

"You're welcome" he says with a smile

"Hey what's your name?" Jill asks her brow furrowed

"Oh sorry I forgot to tell you didn't I?"

Jill nods.

"My name is Jacob" he answered.

"Nice name" Jill comments

"Thanks" he says "now get some rest."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning…..

"Uhnnn" groaned Yellow as she sat up where am I and how did I get here she thought

Then the nights events rushed back to her well the parts she was conscious for anyway.

That strange kid where is he she thought.

Just as thought rolled through her head she heard.

"You need to rest go back to sleep" a male voice spoke

Startled Yellow inhaled sharply and looked towards the sound their sitting in a corner the strange teen sat.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare ya" he says

"Who are you and where is Blue?" Yellow questioned.

What no good morning, my name is Jacob, and to answer your other question look down to your left.

Yellow looked where instructed and saw Blue asleep on the bed roll with her.

"I'm still waiting for the 'good morning'" he joked

"Some am I" Yellow tease back suddenly at ease around Jacob

"Touché " he replied.

"Well I guess you won't be able to sleep know here my pack has food in it help yourself just leave some for Blue your both skin and bones"

Yellow got out from under the covers and noticed she was wearing only her underwear and a long white t-shirt and blushed given he was close by and she wasn't wearing much

Noticing this Jacob spoke "oh yeah I hung your and Blues' clothes to dry and before you think it I had a female friend strip those off and put those shirts on you two."

She walked to the pack sat down and started to riffle through it for food. She started to shiver in the cold morning air.

Jacob saw this and said "let me fetch your clothes and stuff" and with that he left.

She found a chocolate bar in the pack unwrapped it and started to wolf it down when she saw Jill walk in rubbing her eyes.

"JACOB HELP ME!" Yellow screamed

Jacob heard this dropped the clothes he was carrying and ran top speed back to Yellow's side.

"What is it? What happened?" he questioned

"She was chasing me yesterday" she said her fear radiating

At this Jacob began to chuckle "I knew I forgot to tell you something this is Jill and she going to help rescue your friends and stop Team Unity. Wasn't that their name?"

Jill nodded in reply.

"Oh" Yellow said her voice quiet.

"Let me get your stuff now" Jacob said

He retrieved the dropped clothes walked over to Yellow and held the clothes she wore yesterday "here I'll step out but first" he placed Blue's clothes next to her folded neatly. "Oh if she wakes up tell her what happened I don't want to have to go find her in the woods if she runs off."

He steps out the doorway stops and states "don't either of you overexert yourselves you need to heal those injuries and don't leave the cabin until I come back unless it catches fire or something."

With that he left.

Yellow took off her large shirt and sees the bandages she assumed Jacob put on.

She looks to Blue whose skin has more color as of late "he must've fixed her up too" she said aloud.

She quickly gets into her own clothing noticing that it isn't wet anymore smiles.

Yawning "I probably could go back to sleep now." She states climbing onto the bedroll she drapes part of the cover on herself curls into ball and goes back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Few hours later…..

Jacob is back from the woods he was cutting firewood to heat the cabin since it was already mid October.

He walks in seeing Blue still asleep and Yellow asleep once more.

He sits down on a sofa just then Jill walks in he looks at her and notices a look of confusion on her face like she wanted to ask him something.

Finally Jill cracks and asks "Where did you come from? You seem like you never been outside or like you just crawled out of a hole in the ground."

Jacob takes a deep breath and then says "I knew I was going to explain this sooner or later."

"Jill this is going to be difficult to explain so it would be best to have Blue and Yellow awake for this so were on the same page." He told her.

"Well were both awake since you wouldn't quiet down" Blue said while her and Yellow were rubbing their eyes.

Jill and Jacob both looked shocked because Blue seemed 'to be in the know' despite neither seeing her conscious since the confrontation in the woods.

Yellow noticing this said "She woke up briefly earlier, I told her everything"

Jacob nods "Good this will be easier then"

"Alright everyone gather around crazy grandpa Jacob has a long and unbelievable story to tell ya." Jacob said in mockery of the forgetful stereotypical grandfather.

Nonetheless all the girls lean closer to hear this.

He gets up grabs his pack sits back down with it propped up on his knees.

"Alright this is going to sound crazy but if you trust me now stick around for me to finish and you can ask questions at the end some you may have will probably be answered as tell you this alright"

The three females nod their heads.

"I from another universe I'm here because this particular one without any intervention will eventually fall apart into hundreds of genocides and civil wars. This is because if you dexholders are destroyed then team unity will take over the planet and in several 1000 years the descendents will do the same to the whole universe. I was tasked to do this by a board of umm universe managers you could call it. They are the creators and supreme rulers of their realm if one of the boards members is having a problem in their universe they meet with others to figure a way to mend their members' realm. I was selected to deal with this situation I was sent here because in my universe humans have tremendous physical abilities compared to your realm making me able to handle many problems with ease."

Jacob took a breath "any questions?"

The girls finally picked their jaws up from the floor

Blue started by asking "Do you have any proof of this?"

"Yes I do come outside for a second" they followed Jacob outside slowly what they saw shocked them.

Lying on the ground was a Machamp clearly unconscious

"Jill you have a revival herb or something" Jacob asked calmly

"I do but what do you need it for?" knowing that if you revived a wild Machamp it was going to be pissed for being knocked out

"Pass it here" Jacob said

"Ummm you know that Pokémon is wild and it will either kill you or come close because it's will be mad" she said nervously

"No it won't I knocked it out in the first place then dragged it here and left it. I did this with just my two fists." He stated undeterred by the comment.

"Well okay it's your funeral" Jill said while putting the revival herb in his hands.

Jacob turned around and put the herb in Machamp's mouth and forced it down to revive it to full strength

The girls retreated back several yards to avoid what they thought would be a slaughter fest.

The Machamp's eyes snapped open and it jumped off the ground growling with anger at Jacob suddenly it rushed forward ready pummel him. Jacob swung a fast round house as it got close catching the Pokémon in the head he then swept its feet out under it making it slam into the ground he then moved close to it and raised one foot very high and slammed it heel first on to the fighting Pokémon's stomach knocking the wind out of it he then reached down pull the tired creature up to its feet by the collar bone and used a flat and powerful palm strike to the head to knock it out once more.

Satisfied the young man turned around and said "problem all taken care of what's for dinner I'm super Huuuunnnnnggggrrrrrry!"

The girls now considering putting super glue in their jaws stood their shocked Yellow oddly spoke first "ummm why not a PB&J"

"Good idea yellow I got some of my mom's homemade jelly in my pack I'll go make some for us." Jacob said with that said he casually walked past the shocked group of girls into the cabin.

"What are we going to do now?" Blue Said

Jacob hearing this said "same thing we do every day Pinky were going to try to take over the world."

The girls each put on a WTF face he saw this and said "oh sorry bad joke."

"Girls I finished making the sandwiches hurry up before I eat them all." Jacob hollered

Blue shrugged her shoulders and walked back in the cabin quickly followed by the other two girls.

This night is going to be interesting they thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Later…

"You know that made you seem like a hypocrite" Blue stated

"How so?" Jacob inquired

"You say you don't like to hurt anybody unless they hurt others or try to hurt you but you beat that Machamp up for no reason whatsoever." Blue explained

"Well he started it by attacking me while I was exploring the woods near the cabin." Jacob stated unashamed or embarrassed

"Still don't you think that was enough when you knocked him out the first time but you then dragged him here to revive him just to beat him up again?" Blue said in return.

"Good point but I plan on compensating him anyway" he said

"How will you do that?" Yellow suddenly interjected.

"Well I'm going to revive him again, hit a few pressure points on him so he won't fight me then I'm going to leave a bunch of berries by him plus an apple or two." He clarified.

"In fact I'll go return him where I found him and take care what I said I'd do right now bye I'll be back."Jacob stated while walking out in too the cool night air.

Yellow turned too Blue and Jill and said "what do you think of him he seems so…..strange it's the only way I can describe him."

"Well I got a good look into his eyes and he is definitely not going to cause us problems on purpose." Jill stated.

"Yeah he seems like a noble person and he is a kind person through and through." Blue stated

"Hmmm guess your right" Yellow said "he definitely doesn't have a deceitful air about him."

"Well were going to pack up and seek out your friends tomorrow let's get some sleep now good night everyone." Jill said

"Good night" Yellow and Blue almost said in unison.

30 minutes later in the forest

'Best be heading back' Jacob thought to himself.

While walking back he hears rumbling look up he is shocked to see large air assault platforms bearing the team unity logo racing towards the cabin.

"Shit not good not good at all" Jacob cursed while breaking into a run.

He got back to the cabin front to see all 3 girls on their knees hands bound.

Standing in front of the girls is the same man Jacob knocked out a few days ago.

He turns seeing Jacob his expression darkens and he states "I never got to get you back for breaking my wrist I'm a senior commander of team unity and you will pay for interfering with our plans." He stated voice filled with venom.

He tosses a Pokeball out releasing a large Charizard it release a loud roar and stares at the boy.

"Charizard use Blast Burn on this pest." The Commander instructed.

With a large breath the fire type Pokémon blasted the teen with an intense burst of fire which completely engulfed the boy.

The three girls gasped in shock. "Well, now that is taken care of its time to petrify you two permanently" he said referring to Yellow and Blue

"But first…" he walks over to Jill and whispers in her ear "I hope you know there are severe punishments for betrayal and abandoning your post Ms. Jillian"

He feels a hand on his shoulder looking up he see a man with almost incinerated clothing and skin staring him in the face.

He stumbles away horrified "How can you still be alive?" he asks fear radiating.

"Well my missions that I do are usually pretty difficult so I've been cybernetically enhanced, so you'll need to try harder to kill me."

He grabs him by the collar forcing him to stare into his eyes "Didn't your mom tell you that's not the way to talk to women?" He asks the trembling man.

"Also don't you ever try to kill me again" he then gives him a super human backhand knocking him out and giving him a concussion too.

He walks to the girls who are staring at him frightened "Girls it's me sorry I forgot to mention that detail."

They stop staring and he cuts the ties binding their hands with a knife he deployed from his metallic arm.

He turns around facing the airship fleet "Time to take care of those eyesores" he points his arm at the hovering ships and a weird beam of light shoots at the ships causing them to drop power dead.

On board technicians struggle to reboot but can't because what he shot was an EMP pulse which fries all electronics.

A dull thump is heard when the aircrafts crash to the ground disabled.

He looks at the Charizard and then looks at the girls and "Asks do you recognize this Pokémon"

Yellow speaks up "That's Red's Charizard"

Jacob squats down ruffles through the Commander's pocket pulling at the stolen pokeballs

"Well let's go return him" he said while recalling the Fire starter

"Yeah good idea" Jillian adds "lets go"


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh Jill before we go I have to deal with that commander guy" Jacob said

"I have to contact the council about what to do with him" he added

"Well hurry up, the others aren't going to free themselves" she added

"Jeeze what's got you so irritated" he mumbled as he pulled a strange device from his pocket.

He activated it "Councilors what should I do with this commander, I've read of instances where they interfere with people who defeat them."

"Hi it's nice to hear from you too." One councilor said sarcastically

"Oh sorry I just had my ass burned off so I'm not in a great mood." He shot back

"Well kid you're just going to have to turn him into the police" the same councilor answered finally.

"You know team unity controls the majority of the planet they will just bail him out, the police force is on their payroll anyway" he responded

"Well I guess you're going to have to kill him them" the god mortal added

"I understand I don't like it but I understand." He added quietly as he closed the connection.

He turns to the girls and says "well they want me to kill him I don't want to but I have no other choice"

They stare at him horrified.

"If any of you have a better idea please bring it up now because I really don't want to do this." He added

They remained silent

"Well you might want to go back inside you don't want to have things like this burned into your memory." He said the girls hesistated and turned and left.

He turns to the still unconscious man and shakes him to wake him up.

"Unhhhh" he groaned

He looks at the cybernetic man and frowns

"I have to do this but I won't unless the man is aware I did it" Jacob states

"Do what?" the criminal asked.

He stares into the eyes of the commander and says "My bosses have told me to kill you I don't want too but I also don't want you to come back and bite me in my shiny metal ass later."

The commander stares eyes wide and says "so will you do it"

Jacob looks down at his feet and looks back up "yes I have to but I'm going to make it quick."

"The hell you will" the commander yells pulls out a knife and lunges.

As the commander is moving Jacob side steps and launches his hand straight through the other man's abdomen.

Then he pulls his hand back out.

The commander drops to his knees knife slipping slowly from his hand.

He gives one last hate filled glare then topples forward dead.

Well it's time to give him a proper burial Jacob thought

It's the least I can do for him he added to the previous thought

He finished that task and he then returned to the cabin.

He saw all the girls staring at him fearfully

Yellow spoke up "you killed him because your bosses said so right?"

He nodded

She adds voice slightly quivering "if your bosses told you to kill us would you?"

He pauses shocked by the question, and then he feels a pang of regret at his unwavering obedience to orders.

"No I wouldn't I know you now and consider you as friends, besides what will they do blast me with a wall of fire" he adds sound like himself again.

"How can we know that wasn't a lie?" Blue added voice laced with suspicion

Jacob pauses then runs forward giving Blue a strong hug lifting her off the floor.

He then lowers her and "my nose would grow longer" and bursts into a fit of laughter

All three girls facepalm at one time.

Blue tries to hold back giggles at his comment.

Yellow turns and looks into Jacob's eyes… "You're not lying I'm convinced."

Jill speaks up "Well I'm not" she adds

Jacob turns and looks at her and responds "you were part of team unity but I didn't kill you, and I didn't kill him the first time just knocked him out I gave him a chance to repent and he gave me 'the finger' and roasted my ass."

Jacob pauses "lets get going, the postion has been compromised and we recovered enough."

"but Jacob your skin….." Yellow adds

"Oh it'll grow back don't worry" Jacob states matter of factly

With that said the 3 girls and cybernetic teen start to pack after 20 minutes their all packed and ready to go when a beeping sound is heard.

Jacob pulls out the culprit the council comm link he opens the connection.

After a 3 minute conversation he deactivates it. He turns to the girls and says "I have intel that all the dexholder were moved to the facility where Red is, and the leaders of the team are their overseeing the transport of them this makes this mission a whole lot eaiser."

Jacob pauses then states "That means in a nut shell the time to strike is RIGHT NAO" he runs to the door and yells "come on like Jill said 'their not going to rescue themselves'" the girls run down the dirt path to catch up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The group was running through the forest when Blue asked between pants asked Jacob why are your people so strong compared to us.

Jacob thought for a moment and replied because there is a distribution of power through the universe and we got the majority of it but the downside is there's a catch we kill each other so much we've started wars against each other for the littlest differences. There's a catch here too he stated the pokemon have inherited the majority of power but you trainers can catch them and make them do your bidding sort of.

Yellow finally spoke saying were almost there.

The group came to a quick halt when Jacob stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face the three trainers.

He said stop I'll check it out stay here but yell if someone sees you.

The three girls nodded as he turned to leave.

Jacob then crept quietly through the brush surrounding the Team Unity compound.

As he got too the outer most edge of the camp he spotted fortifications the criminal gang had most likely set up for him and his group.

He saw rows of Graveler and Electrode spaced out through the camp.

Gun tower type structures that were manned by a variety of fire type pokemon. And also turret looking machines that were mostly likely electricity projectors evidenced by the electric type pokemon sitting in the see through core of them.

Jacob paused taking it all in and muttered a minefield, flame mortars, and over sized tazers.

With that he headed back to his two companions still in hiding in the brush.

Alright I'm back he called out as he broke into the area where he left the girls. The two people he was looking for popped up from behind a bush at the sound of his voice

He waved them over and explained what he observed and then said I'll take out those defenses but be ready to move out as soon as yell for you they nodded and followed him until he came upon the edge and turned and said I don't want them to see you three until we enter the facility with that he removed his backpack and gave them each a strange machine and explained those are stealth boys I found them in my many missions you flip the switch on the side and it bends light around you making you almost impossible to spot I want you to turn them as soon as I start fighting okay they each nodded

He then turned and sprinted towards the compound.

The Graveler and Electrode exploded as he ran past causing massive damage to his skin but not slowing him down at all.

He ran towards the tazer turrets and proceeded to smash the glass surrounding the core releasing the pokemon trapped inside but on the final turret the flame mortars started to launch at him searing what was left of the majority of the right side of his face. He then turned and took off his back pack and pulled a EMP grenade fry the controlling computers of those machines without harming the pokemon forced to run them.

He sprinted to the door finding it sealed tight and paused.

He dropped his pack and pulled out a Spartan laser he grinned and said I've always wanted to do this he backed away from the door and yelled IMMA FIRIN MA LAAZZZARR and the massive laser shot and destroyed the door but when the dust cleared he saw another even thicker door.

Dammit he cursed that was the last of the battery too.

He sighed and rummaged through his back pack and found his Fat Man launcher girls he yelled cover your ears this is going to be loud.

He fired the mini nuke launching weapon and completely vaporized the door and any grunts or admins with it. He went inside and brought out the petrified trainers one by one and any intact poke ball he could find.

Girls come here I got them he yelled.

The trio of girls ran down to meet him at the door.

Alright lets turn them to normal he nodded to Jill she pulled the weapon and reversed the effects but each was unconscious as they returned to normal.

Jacob paused and picked up a quiet beeping sound.

Shit he said as he realized what that meant he grabbed every one with a gravity gun and tossed them clear but the facility exploded hurling him towards the brush.

His vision cleared and he saw the three girls clustered around him in concern.

He pulled up a system diagnostic of his body it said

*****structural integrity***** compromised

******system power 13% and dropping****

******Chance of survival without immediate repairs 0%*******

He closed the window and spoke to the girls my body is shutting down it is FUBAR so that means I'm dying.

The girls stood shocked.

Not just at the news but at the carefree we he said it.

Goodbye he said then his body went slack.

The girls with tears left him there and grieved.

They told the other dexholders about their savior and his fate soon the story was all over every had heard about his exploits their and he slipped into the worlds legend never forgot always appreciated despite his past.

Jacob wouldn't want it any other way


	7. note

Hi this a message from the fanfic author ZombieSlayers my laptop caught a virus so I'm not going to be able to update my stories

I feel I rushed the ending of the stranger so I plan to write an epilogue or replace the final chapter entirely but first I need a new laptop but I really want comments for my stories its like why write them if nobody will read them right? So yeah that's my update.


	8. Chapter 6 rework

New ending/rewrite

Author note

Hi its me ZombieSlayers with an update. I'm not really satisfied with how my story ended so I'm going to post a new canon story ending/continuation. I feel I rushed the ending so I plan to write a new one. Without further adieu lets start the story.

**oh yeah I don't own pokemon or anything else specified in the story. **

Flashback: Jacob glanced at the energy readout on his body then a computerized message scrolled across his vision '5% power remaining system shutdown eminent'

'This is it' he thought 'I'm going to die and I didn't even get to meet Yellow and Blues' friends'

With that final thought the last of his energy drained and his body went limp. Then as his lifeless body lay there a large crackle of electricity was emitted when the electrical storm ceased his body was gone. This was a failsafe so any technology he brought with him wouldn't be utilized and mess up the flow of advancements in any particular universe he visited.

Present time: In the meeting hall of the various gods of universes. The powerful beings were having a scheduled meeting about their various universes progress.

But the powerful beings heard a electrical discharge and turned to see their mortal friend lying their on the polished marble floor.

"Damn" Arceus swore "to think my universe would be the death of him"

"Did he complete his objective" another god inquired. The god known as Arceus stopped in front of the corpse after touching a few buttons on a remote like object he found on Jacob he was rewarded by a chip being ejected from a port left on his charred head.

"With this we will find out" Arceus stated after inserting the data chip in a monitor. The gods watched silent as the events that had played out over the last days of their dead friend in his point of view were shown on the monitor. They remained silent as the monitor showed Jacob sparing the Team Unity grunts and how he was able to save Yellow and Blue along with him becoming their friends along with one of the sparred grunts named Jill. They continued watching intently as he revealed to the group as he revealed what he was doing there along with his desire to retire from doing the job he up to this point always walked back from on his feet. They also saw how he repelled the counterattack of the other grunt who turned out to be a commander. Then they saw the attack on the team unity compound which he was able to retrieve the petrified dexholders before the base self destructed fatally damaging him. With that final event the recording ended just as Jacob's life had also.

The gods tore away from the now blank monitor and looked at each other.

After a brief pause Arceus spoke up "we need to allow him to finish his life we must revive him" Most of the gods agreed with the exception of a few who all argued that 'death is natural mortals should not be excluded from it no matter the circumstances.' Arceus shot back "most mortals do not go through the types of things Jacob had fixing problems that didn't affect him and couldn't for that matter" The gods who had opposed reviving Jacob understood that he had a point. "However, he should not be immortal" one god spoke up. Arceus looked at the god and replied "I wasn't planning to make him immortal, just to allow him to live his life before dying."

With that they revived the cyborg named Jacob. Jacob sprung to his feet and looked around "I thought I was dead" he stated confused.

"You were" Arceus told Jacob.

"Then why am I here I'm so tired and I was told I could sleep when I was dead?" Jacob joked

"Don't be a smartass" Arceus growled

"You are going to be offered a chance to live your life like everyone else." Arceus added.

"Where am I going to live?" Jacob asked

"What universe do want to live?" Arceus questioned

Jacob thought for all of two seconds before replying "how about the universe I was just in?" Jacob asked

"Done" Arceus declared. "but you are going to have to make your own living once your there." he added

"Alrighty then" Jacob replied with a grin

"However this will start to you off" Arceus said then a dozen gold nuggets appeared in a bag which Arceus handed to Jacob.

"Do you want to be transported where the dexholders are?"

"Yes that would be mighty nice of you" Jacob replied

"Alright" Arceus said then in a flash Jacob was gone on his way to his new home.

Alright that's more like it I like this ending way better it leaves room for sequel. That the end of this story.

-From your friendly neighborhood insane author ZombieSlayers please review thanks.


End file.
